Can We Stay Best Friends Forever?
by i am starwars freak
Summary: Troy and Sharpay were the best of friends. That is, until Gabriella came into the picture. What happens when a friendship...and possibly more is threatened! this story will include Troypay and possbily Ryella and Chaylor as well...
1. Trailer

**A Young Child's Promise**

"Will you marry me when we're older Sharpay?" A four-year-old Troy asked on one knee.

"As long as you promise to always be my best friend." Sharpay answered smiling at the slightly older boy.

**But Not All Promises Were Meant to Be Kept**

"I'm sorry Sharpay.. I think we should break up…" Troy said softly.

The sixteen-year-old girl stared into his crystal blue eyes, tears filling her own cloudy brown eyes. "You're in love with that new girl, aren't you?!" She said louder than she had wanted to.

**Can Their Friendship Survive?**

"Ryan… I can't do this anymore!!" Sharpay said, clutching her twin, sobbing into his shoulder. "I.. I.. I think I'm gonna take dad's offer. I think I'm gonna transfer away from here."

**Will It Be Torn In Apart Forever**

Troy ran to Sharpay and held her wrist. "Sharpay… I love you." He said softly, but seriously as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Your too late Troy." She said softly before pulling her wrist away fiercely and stared at him for a minute, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks. She then turned around and walked onto her plane.

**Or Can It Be Mended?**

Troy gently cupped Sharpay's face in his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I love you." He said softly.

Sharpay smiled gently and slowly slid her arms up and around his neck. "I love you too." She said just as softly as she leaned in and kissed him.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay crying on Ryan's shoulder_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy laughing with Gabriella in his arms_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella kissing Troy happily_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor hugging Gabriella excitedly_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad at the airport with Troy after Sharpay got on the plane_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan trying to convince Troy to get back with his sister_

**In…**

**Can We Stay Best Friends Forever?**


	2. Better to Let it OutThan Hold It In

**Obviously I do not own anything except my own plot lines..and I hope you guys like this..it is my first story ever on here..**

**

* * *

**

**Better to Let it Out…**

Sharpay Evans sat in her room. She wasn't sure if she was pissed or depressed right now. Troy and her had practically gone out since they were three! Then a new girl comes when their juniors in high school and he breaks it off!! What the hell did that Gabriella have that she didn't? What gave him the right to not only break-up with her, but had to act as if she was a God Damn disease. One that he'd die from just being near!! Just like how she was continuously dying inside ever time she saw him with Gabriella. Unfortunately, her twin brother just had to check on her now of all times. Ryan slowly opened the door, worried since Sharpay hadn't said a word since having come home almost three hours ago. She threw the picture of her and Troy against the door, not even noticing it was opening. She then finally broke down and started sobbing into her pillows.

"Sharpay!! What the hell was.." Ryan started having had to shield himself from glass shards with her door. He then noticed her sobbing and went to her bed. "About time you started letting this out." He said softly, sitting down next to her. He rubbed her back a bit before she slapped his hand away.

"Get the hell out of my room Ryan!!" Sharpay screamed. She glared at him in such a way that, even after all these years, he was still terrified by.

"Fine." Ryan said simply. He stood, truly hating the look on his sister's face. Her eyes filled with anger, deep pain, and tears they both knew couldn't be stopped. That was one of the things he truly hated about being a twin, he knew more about how she felt than she did at times. He finally turned around after having seen a few more tears fall and mess up her already ruined make-up.

"Ryan…" Sharpay said softly, watching him turn around again. "If you tell mom and I was crying or anyone else…Especially BOLTON…I'll Kill You!!!" she said fiercely, watching him nod and walk out closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------

**Than Hold It In**

Troy Bolton smiled happily seeing his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, with her face buried in his shoulder. They were watching the newest Saw movie and she wasn't a huge fan of gore. He still remembered going to his first scary movie ever with Sharpay. No! Why was he thinking of her now. He was on a date and it wasn't his fault she had to become a total bitch after they broke up. He'd wanted to stay friends but no! She was far too good to stay friends with 'a jerk who only gives a damn about sports' as she put it. If that was the case, then why the hell did she put up with him for so damn long?! She could have broken it up way before that point!!

"Troy…are you okay?" Gabriella asked softly, seeing that he had obviously been daydreaming.

"Huh?…Oh yeah…fine, why?" Troy asked snapping out of his thoughts. He saw her shrug and turned back to the movie. He knew he'd have a lot to think about once he got home, but he just managed to stare at the screen and make it look like he was paying attention…for now anyways.


	3. A Long Night

I do not own anything except the plot here.

**

* * *

**

**A Long Night**

After the movie, Troy had dropped Gabriella off and kissed her before driving home. Now, he was sitting in his room on the edge of his bed. Within a matter of moments, he collapsed with a rather loud sigh. Thankfully his parents were asleep so they wouldn't have heard that.

Troy's POV 

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my mind? Isn't Gabriella supposed to be the one flooding through my head? But…Gabriella doesn't have those soft, cherry pink lips…or those beautiful bleach blonde locks…or that perfectly formed body with every sensuous curve just begging me to…WAIT!!! Troy Bolton! Stop right there!'_ I groaned inwardly, clutching my head. '_Why does she have to be so damn hot?!'_ I shook my head fiercely, trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

"Troy?" A voice asked, opening my door slowly.

'_Great. My dad just had to come in when I look like I'm having a freakin' seizure!'_

"Everything alright son?" My dad asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

I felt myself shake my head before my dad lifted me to a sitting position and forced me to look at him. It's weird how parents can do that without even saying a word.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

'_How the hell am I supposed to tell him that suddenly, I'm not in love with Gabriella. I'm in love with Sharpay…wait…What??!! I'm still in love with Sharpay? How did I know that? And since when?'_ God my head was hurting now.

"Troy, what's wrong with you?! Why did you skip practice then suddenly come into your room and start acting crazy?!" He asked rather worriedly.

"I had to study with Gabriella and I'm just stressed for our test tomorrow."

'_Wait…where the hell did that come from? Since when do I need to lie to my dad?! Probably since I don't even know what I'm thinking.'_

"Okay…if you're sure that's all." He said standing up. "Dinner's in an hour okay?" He finished before closing my door again.

Man! This was going to be one long night!!!

* * *

_Sorry for not posting at all on here for a while! I haven't gotten a chance to update, but to make it up, I'm going to post the next chapter up within the next half an hour! So, stay tuned!_


	4. A Childhood Promise

After almost an hour of crying, Sharpay was getting seriously annoyed with it. So, she stood and sat down at her computer and signed into the IM her brother invited her to.

**BBGuy: **Sharpay? You on now?

**Ms. Fab:** Yes I am Bolton…Ry, can you bring me some food plz?

**HatGuy:** I guess…Brb guys.

**WizGirl:** Gabriella…I gtg. Chad's here. Bye!

**SmartGirl:** Bye Taylor!

WizGirl has signed off 

**SmartGirl: **Sweetie, I gotta go study 'kay?

**BBGuy: **'Kay. Love ya babe!

**Smart Girl: **You too!

SmartGirl has signed off 

Sharpay had glared at her screen watching the couple talk. She felt another tear slowly slide down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

**BBGUy: ** Hey Shar?

**Ms. Fab: **What Bolton?!

**BBGuy: **Relax! I was just gonna ask why you took so long to get on.

**Ms. Fab: **That's none of your damn business!

Ryan walked in then and gave her the food.

"Thanks Ry." She said, taking a bit and watching Ryan walk off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Troy looked around his room, not knowing what to talk about. He then noticed a picture of the two of them at his fourth birthday party.

**BBGuy: **Shar…you remember that talk you and I had after my 4th b-day?

Sharpay stood up and walked to her dresser. In one of her countless jewelry boxes was a small promise ring.

Flashback 

"Will you marry me when we're older Sharpay?" a four-year-old Troy asked on one knee.

"As long as you promise to always be my best friend." Sharpay answered, smiling happily at the slightly older boy.

"Forever!" an excited Troy exclaimed hugging Sharpay and giving her a promise ring. It wasn't much, just one of those cheesy ones you win from an arcade. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips and ran off.

Sharpay just stood there smiling at her finger with the ring on it, as her best friend ran off.

End of Flashback 

**BBGuy:** Shar?

She sat down, typed 'yea' and logged off after sending it. She then walked down and asked Ryan to log off. Seeing her expression, he did and pulled her so they were both sitting on his bed and she collapsed in her brother's arms, sobbing.


	5. I Can't Unlove You!

Once again, I DO NOT own anything except the plot. Sorry again for taking so long to come up with this..I would love for the reviews to get up to twenty before I post another chapter..

* * *

As the Evans twins walked into East High, it was obvious the two were ecstatic that it was finally Friday. As Ryan was walking with Sharpay to her locker, he noticed her wince slightly and glare at Gabriella and Taylor. He knew exactly why too. Gabriella and Taylor were jumping excitedly together because today was Gabriella's one-month anniversary with Troy.

'_What makes Troy so much better than me?!'_ Ryan thought, feeling the jealousy start to slowly boil his blood. He shook it off, seeing his sister's expression. Thankfully though it was one only he could see being her twin.

'_Has it really been a month since Troy broke-up with me?'_ Sharpay thought before being ripped out of her thoughts by her brother dragging her to the theater. She glared at him, noticing the looks the other students were giving them.

"Come on Sharpay! We have rehearsal, remember?" Ryan lied, getting rid of the looks.

Once they were inside the theater, the two gave Ms. Darbus and the others a quick smile before they were in the dressing room. Ryan locked it and blocked the door with his body, forcing his sister to stay and talk...

"Are you okay Sharpay?" He asked softly.

"Of course I am! And you better make sure to keep that mouth of yours shut!" She hissed at him.

"I will. But you know, you can lie to them all you want. But you can't lie to me." He said quietly before unlocking the door and walking out. He heard her heals clicking across the floor quickly, now knowing she was probably going to try and avoid him the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, Sharpay had tried her best to avoid her twin, but it made it difficult to do so when they had classes together. The two now had their eyes glued to the clock telling them they only had two minutes left until the weekend. Finally, the bell rang and most people hurried out to their lockers, but the Evans twins headed straight for their car and drove home. Once home, Sharpay went to her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She went to her stereo and turned on her Ashley Tisdale CD, Headstrong. She then lied flat on her back on her pink comforter sheets, listening to the music. She was quickly interrupted by Ryan.

"Shar, I'm gonna go out. I'll call you when I'm on my way back, okay?" Once she nodded, he turned and shut the door behind him and walked out.

After a short while, one of Sharpay's favorite songs, Unlove You, came on. She sang along to it, allowing herself to cry freely with all the memories that flood through during it.

I fell in a perfect way 

_Never had a choice to make_

"Sharpay, you wanna be my girlfriend?" An eleven-year-old Troy asked. When she nodded, he hugged her happily.

She smiled, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

Crashed into your tidal wave 

_I didn't even struggle_

She couldn't believe it! Her first true, passionate kiss and with Troy! Man did she just melt with the feeling of his lips against her own!

_Sailed right through your atmosphere_

_Closed my eyes and landed there_

She happily sat in Troy's arms as they watched a movie, thinking over and over again about how much she loved him.

_Didn't see the trouble_

_And I didn't care_

She walked to Troy, not noticing he was starting at Gabriella.

"Hey Troy" She said, happily planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Just then her phone rang and she answered it, still crying and singing, thinking it was just Ryan.

"I can't unlove you…" She sang, turning it off. She wiped her eyes before actually answering.

"Hey Ryan, you comin' home already?" She asked not caring that it was obvious she'd been crying. Ryan had heard her cry the last two nights, why shouldn't she cry tonight?

"Sharpay…are you okay?"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice that was most certainly not her brother.

"Boltons?!" What are you calling me about?!" She screamed now sitting up.

"I was just…wait! Don't change the subject! Are you okay?" He asked in a very worried tone.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be fine?!" She shot fiercely at him.

"I don't know…it's been a month since we separated and…"

"And what?!" You think I'm lost with out you?! Pleading with every ounce of my body for you to come back to me?!" She shot, sarcasm dripping off her every word despite the fact that it was how she felt.

"And I heard you crying and singing 'I can't unlove you'! God! Sorry for ever caring Sharpay! I guess I'll talk to you later your highness!" Troy shot fuming as he slammed his cell shut.

Hearing him hang up after referring to her as the Ice Princess, Sharpay collapsed now lying on her bed yet again. Why couldn't she just tell him how she feels? Not that it'd make much of a difference. She then couldn't help herself when tears started to flood out of her eyes, soaking her pillow yet again.

About an hour later, Ryan walked into their house. It bothered him a bit when Sharpay hadn't answered his phone, and especially now when it was silent in his house. He walked up the stairs to her room and was relieved to see her sleeping. He noticed tear streaks on her face and that her phone was open. He looked at her recent called and noticed that before he had called, Troy had. That's why she'd been crying! He put the phone down and jumped a bit hearing her talking.

"Why…why…why…" She muttered softly in her sleep.

Ryan shook her gently, worried about why she was saying 'why'.

"Shar." He said softly.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you Troy?" She muttered before groaning slightly and turning on her side.

Ryan sighed softly, hating to his sister like that, so he placed a nearby blanket over her and walked out shutting the door behind him. He just really wished he could do more for her.


	6. The Dream

Once again, I do not own anything except the plot line. Thanks also for all the comments. And yes, this will be Troypay..there's just a lot of drama between them..lol..oh...and be prepared in the next few chapters to see a rather bitchy side of Gabriella...oh! I would absolutely love it if we could get to 25 posts now before I update it again...

* * *

The next morning, Sharpay groaned hearing the doorbell ring. She turned on her side to see her clock flashing a mere six thirty. Who the hell would be at her door this early on a Saturday?! She sighed angrily, hearing the impatient person continuously push the button. She stood up and threw on a pink robe and matching slippers as she walked to the front door. The second she opened it, her eyes widened as she was suddenly pinned against her own wall. As much as she wanted to hate this, she couldn't help but love the feel of Troy's lips crashing against her own and the feeling of his arms slowly moving around her wait to pull her even closer. After trying to resist, she finally allowed herself to melt into the kiss and passionately return it as she moved her slowly up his chest and around his neck.

"Shar…"

She mentally cursed her brother for trying to break her passionate make-out session with Troy.

"Shar…"

Sharpay opened here eyes and glared at her brother. _'Wait…it had all been a dream? Damn it!'_

"What Ryan?!" She asked, still mentally cursing herself for that dream…

"It's almost eleven and mom and dad want you to come downstairs."

"Why?" She asked, noticing he was starting to get nervous.

"For breakfast…and to talk." He said, mumbling the last part.

"You told them?!!" She yelled now standing up.

"No! They came in here to tell you goodnight last night and you were muttering 'Troy' over and over! That and how much you love him!" Ryan shot back.

"Sharpay!" The twins hear their father yell.

Sharpay groaned before walking downstairs. Ifs she ever wanted her life to end, it was now!

She walked downstairs slowly before finally making it into the kitchen. Thankfully being the actress she was, she managed to pull off a convincing smile. Well, it would have been if she didn't still have tear streaks and red eyes from last night.

"Sharpay…your mother and I have been talking. If this situation with Troy is brother you so much, then maybe you should come with you. You know how I'm going to California for a while and there are great schools down there.  
Mr. Evans said gently.

"I…I don't know dad. I'll think about it okay?" She said, her mind now spinning slightly from everything that'd happened lately.

"Sharpay, sweetie…are you okay?" Mrs. Evans asked worriedly, seeing the look on her daughter's face.

Sharpay nodded before turning around. Her mind was still spinning like crazy and now her head was beginning to hurt as well.

"Shar?" Ryan asked, concerned as he watched his sister walk by. He noticed something was wrong and he hurried to her just before she collapsed in his arms. He picked her up and gently placed her in her bed. He wanted to stay close to his sister, just to make sure it wasn't anything serious…


	7. Too Much Drama

Wow, thanks for all the comments so fast! And again..I do not own anything except the plot and would absolutely love 30 comments here before I update again..

* * *

Troy Bolton sighed a bit louder than he would have wanted. He still couldn't believe Gabriella and Taylor had been gone for a week already for some decathlon thing. She had called and told him after he and Sharpay argued over the phone when he could have sworn he heard her crying. He hadn't seen Sharpay at all the last week either and it was really worrying him. Not being able to take it anymore, he went to the theater to see Ryan just lying on the stage on his back with one of his hats on his face.

"Ryan?" Troy asked walking to him.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up and placing his hat on his head.

"I was just wondering…where's Sharpay?"

"She…she's in the hospital. Been there for over a week now." Ryan said softly, his eyes having dropped to the floor.

"What?! What happened?? Is she okay??!!" Troy asked, obviously freaking out now.

"I don't know…she collapsed in my arms last Saturday morning and hasn't woken up since. The doctors said she's in a 'stress related coma'" He explained softly, his eyes still glued to the floor.

"I…I…" Troy stuttered, trying to get his thoughts together.

"After school, can I go with you to the hospital?" He asked seriously.

Ryan nodded. "Sure man."

Just then the bell ran signaling them to go to their first period.

"I'll see you later." Troy said, heading to his locker.

After and exceptionally long day, at least to him, Troy walked into the locker room and explained to his dad he couldn't stay fro practice, and that he'd explain later. Just as he got in the car with Ryan, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He asked, having not paid any attention to the caller id.

"_Hey sweetie…Taylor and I are back and I was wondering if you could pick us up." Gabriella said sweetly._

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm on my way to the hospital for..." He paused seeing Ryan mouth 'don't tell her'.

"_Troy?" She asked, wondering why he stopped._

"Sorry. I'm going to the hospital because of one of my neighbors…"

"_Oh…okay. I hope they feel better."_

They both hung up just as they got to the hospital. Ryan led Troy to the room. Troy walked up next to her and gently stroked her hair as he sat next to her. He truly hated seeing her like that and, without consciously thinking about it, he leaned forward and gently kissed Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open slowly. Once fully open, they widened seeing Troy passionately kissing her. _'God! I have missed feeling those lips on my own!'_ She happily thought, closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

"Troy!! How could you???!!!" Gabriella yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

Sharpay winced slightly at the sudden interruption. She felt Troy pull away and opened her eyes seeing him already turned and facing her. She couldn't help but glare at her.

"I thought you were at the airport!"

"And I thought you were an honest boyfriend!"

"I am! She as out cold for a week!"

"Oh, so you make-out with all your female neighbors when they're out cold?!"

"Guys! Be quiet!" Ryan said, knowing his sister wasn't back to normal yet.

"Wait…I've been out for a week?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan glared at the couple and moved to where Troy had been sitting, trying to calm her down. With Troy and Gabriella fighting and her finding out she'd been out for a week, not to mention all her problems already for her love for Troy, it would inevitably cause her to lose consciousness again. Sure enough, that's what happened.

"Shar!" Troy and Ryan said in unison.

They ignored Gabriella as she stormed out of the room.

"Troy…just…just go!" Ryan finally decided.


	8. She's Gone

Thank you guys so much! I was so suprised to come home and see nine reviews! I'm really glad you all like my story..Anyways, enough rambling here..Here's the next episode of my story. And remember, I do not own anything except the plot..Oh..and I would love for it to be up to 40 reviews please until I update again.

* * *

Troy sighed, starring at his ceiling. Man, tonight had been crazy, but honestly? His favorite part had to be kissing Sharpay again. He never remembered how much better of a kisser she was than Gabriella. Of course, Gabriella had to ruin their kiss. Then again, she did have a logical reason. He was still her boyfriend…although he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay with her. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he truly wanted to be with Sharpay. Just then, his phone vibrated, telling him he had two new text messages.

'**Troy,**

**We need to talk**

**xoxoxoxoxo Gabby'**

He ignored that one for a minute and looked at the other one.

'**Dude! Call me No!**

Ryan' 

Curious of what was wrong, Tory sat up and called Ryan.

"What's wrong man?"

"It…it…it's Sharpay…"

Troy stood up, hearing Ryan truly upset.

"What's wrong with her?"" He asked, his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to charge out at any second.

"She…she…SHE'S GONE!! And it's your fault! My sister is dead because she loved you so God Damn much, and you just kept fucking killing her!! Why the hell couldn't you see how she hated seeing you with Gabriella all the God Damn time?! I hope you're happy Troy! I hope you're fucking thrilled now that my sister is dead thanks to you!" And with that, Ryan hung up.

Troy fell to his knees. What had he done? He didn't care anymore that his face was soaked with his own tears. The one person he truly loved, and loved him back was dead. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. He could care less that Gabriella was calling him.

"It's my fault…" He said softly as more tears streamed down his face.

Mr. Bolton walked in having heard the yelling on the phone.

"What's wrong Troy? Son?" Mr. Bolton asked worriedly…

"Sh…Sh…Sharpay...she's dead…and it's my fault…" He said softly.

"Son, you can't blame yourself."

"Why not?! I was the one that broke up!! I was the one practically making-out in front of her! She still loved me dad! And I still love her!" He screamed, allowing his dad to kneel down and hug him comfortingly.

"I'm my fault dad! It' all my fault!" He repeated, crying profusely into his dad's shirt.


	9. The Break Up and New Couple

Thanks for all the reviews again everyone! I'm really glad so many people are into my story. And this should answer almost everyone's question of whether or not Sharapy is truly dead. Just as a warning, if you thought Gabriella was bad before, wait until you read this chapter. That's pretty much it, just please have 50 comments before I update and again I do not own anything except the plot..So, enjoy!

* * *

"She's gone…It's my fault..."

"Son…son she'll be okay…"

Troy opened his eyes widely hearing his dad's comment. He grabbed his phone quickly. He saw Gabriella's message, but not Ryan's. He dialed the number quickly.

"What Troy?" He asked a bit angrily.

"How…how is Sharpay?" He asked, terrified.

"How the hell do you think she is? She's been out cold since your little fight with Gabriella!"

"But…but she's still alive right?!"

"Yeah…" Ryan said, his tone changing. He though Troy was going crazy asking that.

"Great!" Troy said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be right over there!"

"Troy! No wait!"

Troy had already hung the phone up.

"Troy? Aren't you going to school?" Mr. Bolton asked, following his son to the front door.

"Later. I have to do something first."

Troy drove to Gabriella's house and caught her as she was walking out.

"Gabriella…listen..." He was cut off by Gabriella pushing him into the passenger's seat of his car and she got in the drivers seat before driving off.

"I know you wanna break up with my for Sharpay…I'm cool with it. I am. I just want to do one thing first."

She drove to an abandoned field, took the key out and locked the doors in a way so that only she could get them out, not Troy. She forcefully moved him to the back seat and kissed him passionately. He tried to push her off, but didn't want to slam her head into the rood. He watched her pull their shirts off quickly.

"Gabriella! Don't do this! You're way better than this!"

"Shut the hell up Troy!" She hissed before kissing him all up and down his chest and taking his pants off roughly before taking off her own. **(Missing M rated content)**

Gabriella kissed Troy passionately once again before handing him his keys and unlocking the doors and walking away.

Troy groaned at the mental images he knew would stay. He just threw his clothes on and drove to the hospital. He immediately went to Sharpay's room and saw her still unconscious. He went up to her and remembered how she woke up the first time, so he leaned forward and kissed her. Thankfully, it worked yet again.

"Hey…" Troy said softly.

"Hi…"

"You know, you have the most beautiful brown eyes."

Sharpay blushed slightly.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that."

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm madly in love with another girl."

"Oh." Sharpay said, her jealousy running thick still.

"Yep. She has gorgeous blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, soft pink lips, and the best ass I've ever seen." He said smiling at her before leaning down and passionately kissing her.

Sharpay happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently pulled her into a sitting position. She smiled, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She pulled away shortly afterwards and laid on the bed, patting the empty side next to her and letting him lie next to her. He did and held her in his arms.

"Wait, Troy? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather lie here with my beautiful girlfriend." He said, gently kissing her.

"Girlfriend?" She asked after they broke apart.

"How could I be so in love with you and not have you be my girlfriend again?"

"Who said I still wanted to be your girlfriend?!" She asked, still smiling.

"I could kind of tell when you kissed me back." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I love you." Troy said gently.

"Yeah I know…" She giggled seeing him glare at her.

"I'm kidding! I love you too!" She said smiling as she kissed him passionately again.

"Ahem!" Ryan said walking in.

"Glad to see you two together again, but Troy…you and I have to go to school. Bye sis."

"Bye sweetie." Troy said kissing her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said, heading out with Ryan.


	10. Suprising News and A Breakup

Wow, I'm happily suprised to see just how fast you all are reviewing this. Although, I think I'm gonna bump it up and ask for 65 reviews until I update. This is only because this is the last chapter I've done so far, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again since I do most of this during school. Anyways, I'll try to work on it after my tests tomorrow, so hopefully by the time I'm up to 65 reviews, I'll have at least another chapter done. Again, I do not own anything except the plot...Oh, and for those of you that do not like Gabriella...especially because of what I've written...you probably won't be too fond of her after this chapter either...

* * *

It'd been a few months since Troy and Sharpay got back together, and everything seemed to be going great. They were at Sharpay's locker after school making-out. Ryan and Kelsi were in the theater waiting for Sharpay, and Chad was waiting with the rest of the team for Troy.

"That's enough you two!" Mr. Bolton said, heading towards the gym.

The two broke away smiling at each other.

"I love you." Sharpay said softly.

"I love you too." Troy said kissing her yet again.

They broke away and were about to start walking with their fingers already laced around each other, when they saw Gabriella. Before either could say anything, she slapped Troy across the face. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?!" Troy asked, rubbing his face now.

"For getting me pregnant!" Gabriella shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Troy felt Sharpay pull away and start to back up, tears filling her own eyes.

"W…when did…did you two sleep together?" Sharpay asked stuttering.

"Right before he broke up with me." Gabriella lied.

"No! It was after I broke up with you!" Troy shouted turning to Sharpay. "She raped me!"

Sharpay shook her head, not believing Troy.

"Troy…we…we're over!" She cried, running to the theater.

"See Troy. Now you and I can be a happy family and raise our kid together." Gabriella said, rubbing her stomach.

"Go find yourself another whore, bitch." Troy said softly, going into the gym.

----------------------------

As soon as she got into the theater, she held onto Ryan, sobbing into his shirt.

"What's wrong Shar?" Ryan asked, worried seeing her sudden drastic change in attitude.

"Montez…she's pregnant! With Tory's kid!" She sobbed his shirt, muffling her words.

"When did that happen?" He asked softly, pulling her away and looking at her dead in the eyes.

"The day we started going out again!" She said collapsing into his arms again.

"I can't do this anymore Ry! I…I…I think I'm taking dad's offer. I'm gonna transfer out of here!"

"I…" Ryan sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Okay…Just…just try and relax please…I'd hate to see you in the hospital again." Ryan said softly.

Sharpay nodded, sighing as she tried to calm herself down.

"Ry…I don't feel too good." Sharpay said gently.

"Alright, come on." He said standing up and helping her.

"I'll be right back Kelsi!" He called.

Ryan brought Sharpay to the nurse's office. As soon as she hit the bed, she was out.

---------------------------------

The next day, Troy was walking around and saw Ryan.

"Hey Ryan! Where's Shar?" Troy said casually.

"Why the hell do you car?" Ryan yelled.

"I just wanted to make sure she's not in the hospital again!" He said defensively.

"Well, she's not okay!" He yelled again.

"Alright man! So then where is she?" He yelled, now getting pissed at Ryan for yelling at him.

"If you have to know, she's at home packing!" Ryan said, calming down a bit.

"Why?" Troy asked, shocked at his response.

"Because she's leaving for California in an hour…that's why.  
Ryan said before walking off to the theater, leaving Troy just standing there…


	11. At the Airport

Sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter up everyone. But it's in. Again, I don't own anything here but the plot. I guess 68 reviews will work for a new chapter since we're already at 63. Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me so far. Anyways, here you go. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It took Troy a minute to process what he had just been told. He bolted into the gym, grabbed Char and ran to the parking lot.

"What's going on man?" Chad asked, confused as to why he was being dragged all over the place.

"Because my truck broke down again and I need a ride to the airport. Now!" Troy said quickly.

Chad nodded and the two boys got in the car. On the way there, Troy explained the situation in much more detail so that Chad would know the whole story. Once there, they asked where Sharpay's flight was boarding. They ran there, full speed, and just as they got there, the plane was boarding.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!! Sharpay!!!" Troy yelled, finally getting her attention.

"What do you want Troy?!" She shot quietly, yet still full of venom.

Troy took her hands in his own and looked straight into her beautifully dark brown eyes.

"I love you Sharpay..." Troy said softly.

For a minute, he thought it had worked, but he felt his heart shatter when she shook her head and separated their hands.

"You're too late Troy…" Sharpay said softly.

Troy felt his heart continue to break as he watched her cry. Even though part of his mind knew the truth, that this was all Gabriella's fault, he decided now not to use that part to think with. Instead, he blamed himself for breaking her heart and forcing her to cry, which he knew was something Sharpay Evans didn't do easily. He watched as she turned around and walked onto the plane. He tried to follow her, but was stopped by rough hands of security guards. So, having no other choice, he slowly walked back to Chad.

"Let's just go back to school man…" Troy said softly.

He knew Chad wanted to help, but he couldn't do anything for him. Not yet anyways, so, the two boys slowly walked back to Chad's car and drove back to East High. Thankfully for them, right when they got back they had free period. So, the whole team spent it practicing free throws and other maneuvers. Everyone except Troy, that is. He was lying on the bleachers, starring at the ceiling. No matter how much he tried not to, he kept thinking about Sharpay.

---------------------------------------------

It had been a little over a week since Sharpay left and Troy hadn't said a word to anyone, not even his own family. He didn't even smile anymore, nor could he play basketball. So, at least for the time being, he'd more or less mentally given Chad the captain position. Everyone else was trying to figure out a way to get Troy and Sharpay back together so that he'd be happy again. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey pookie…why won't you talk to me?" Gabriella whined, following Troy around.

She didn't understand why he wouldn't talk. Sure, she had raped him and caused him to lose his girlfriend…but that was for the best. He deserved the best, and that was her. She sighed inwardly, seeing him just shrug his shoulders.

"Pookie, I'm sure our baby would love to hear their daddy's voice."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this site and pulled Gabriella away from him.

"Gabriella! Give it up." Taylor said as nicely as she could.

"Easy for you to say, you have Chad." Gabriella shot, pissed off at her so-called 'best friend' for pulling her away from Troy.

"Why don't you go after someone who actually does love you?" Taylor asked, ignoring her previous comment.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Gabriella said simply.

"Sweetie, let me make this as clear as I can okay? Troy. Does. Not. Love. You. He. Loves. Sharpay." Taylor said rather slowly.

"He doesn't know who he wants." Gabriella stated confidently.

"Yes he does! Sweetie, get over him!" Taylor said, beginning to get annoyed with her.

"Why should I?!" Gabriella asked, feeling annoyed as well.

"Because Ryan loves you!! And if you're too stubborn to see past anyone but Troy, then you're too damn selfish to deserve anyone! Even a best friend. Goodbye Montez!!" Taylor shouted, storming off to class.

Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders and hurried off to Troy yet again.

-------------------------------------

It had taken her almost the first entire week, but Sharpay had gained control over her new school and drama club. Sure, now she had to take medication twice a day for all the stress she'd gotten back home, but no one had to know about that. No one but her parents and Ryan anyways. She really did miss Ryan, but she had to move here to California alone. She needed it to be just her and her dad. She needed it to be a lot less stressful, which it was without Troy. Or it would have been if she could figure out how to get the boy out of everyone of her thoughts. She sighed, frustrated for her still thinking of him, as she fell onto her bed.


End file.
